creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sloshedtrain/Talk Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Glitch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XanCrews (Talk) 04:14, May 16, 2011 Zalgo thanks you :D Thanks for your feedback on DSR :) I read on your profile that you write based on experience. Let me ask what is it that you do to experience such stuff? Hahahaha... i need 2 know :D Sure thing :3 Do not rate other pastas that you did not create as troll without talking with a Admin writer or mod first. Next time you do it, you get a warning ban. Weirdozzy 05:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I GOT BANNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, it sucks to be banned when your not a troll. Though one day. I marked one pasta for deletion cause it only had one sentence for an hour. Five minutes later the creater of the pasta added the full story and there I was banned. I admit I made a mistake but first warning didn't make sense. As seen the first message above me not to rate pastas I didn't create as troll pastas without talking to the admin or mod. I love and hate stupid stories. When a story makes me laugh of course its not a creepypasta. I didn't slender the story or Harass the user. And I hate being smack with a banhammer when I'm not a troll. Angry Robot 00:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) You Rated 2 pastas, I warned you the firs time, Just becasue something makes you laugh does not mean that it deserves to be slandered with Troll Pasta. Second You do not add a pasta to Marked for Deletion without talking to an Admin/Mod First. And don't make it so dramatic, It's not like you're banned forever, just for 3 hours Weirdozzy 02:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Angry Robot 18:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) dear mr. slosh... You have come here for REAL pastas, you hope to find an actual lost episode one day, huh? well there is one that may be an ACTUAL! its the ADVENTURES OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG lost episode. according to what has been written, there were 66 episodes produced for that show but only 65 were ever released. hence being, where is the 66th? take a look on the page in the "Lost Episodes" category. dear mr. slosh... You have come here for REAL pastas, you hope to find an actual lost episode one day, huh? well there is one that may be an ACTUAL! its the ADVENTURES OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG lost episode. according to what has been written, there were 66 episodes produced for that show but only 65 were ever released. hence being, where is the 66th? take a look on the page in the "Lost Episodes" category.Ischmael 22:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I read that one but I'm one of those type I need to see to belive. Though that pasta seems convicing. I tried looking into it on internet cant seem to lead. Like I did with squidwards sucide and Dead Bart. But again no leads to those either. Eventallny I will run into a lost episode and tell about it. When I write a story I'm not faking. and dont plan too. Angry Robot 03:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't know if you know this, but almost all pastas are Stories, and not reality. I thought they were all real when I first started reading them, and even though they are not, they are still good stories, and I love them for the stories they are. Humper Monkey's ghost story is probably one of the best ones that could be real, as well as some other long lasting Urban legends out there. If you have read BEN, and MarbleHornets, you will know that those are fake because they are ARG's which means "Alternate Reality Games" The creators own up to them being Fabrications, but they still maintain a large fan base, becasue they are entertaining, and well thought out, EverymanHybrid's videos are also fake, but they are still good. Weirdozzy I know. When you first come to creepypasta you think all stories. But over time you realised most stories are fake. But you should remember how those stories made you shit bricks. The BEN drowned story was the first creepypasta I read. But also over time, after reading some much creepypasta. You longer be scared or shit bricks. Urban lengends are the most real creepypasta out there if you think about. Angry Robot 01:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I was the same, and oddly enough, BEN was my first one too. I used to shit a brick house when I read creepy pasta, but over time I started finding out about how some where fake, but I still get scared from time to time when I read them, I am actually a Slendy, I love Slenderman, and I think it could be possible for him to exist, but I am not obsessed over it, Sorry for coming off as a dick when I gave you the warning ban, I just have to enforce all the rules, since I am one of the only active Admins on right now, So don't hold it against me forever ;) Weirdozzy 23:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I love to find a see mysteryies and weird files on the internet. I used to hunt for those can of files until my computer got hit by a virus. Except for today when I spent the all day exploring my windows 98 to see any strange files and videos. Bummer I only found two videos. One some ricky martin music video and 9/11 footage of the second plane crashing. Angry Robot 02:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for commenting on my new blog post. For some reason it doesn't show up. Just confirming, you think it should be made into a pasta? Peace for ourselves requires peace for all peoples 04:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Your User page I am not saying that you have to remove it but can you please try to have SFW pictures on your userpage the one you have on there is not. You are NOT obligated to remove the picture. Just a little recomendation :) "RCN=Retared Communications Network" User:Bill9929 22:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Wiki image Your Creepypasta Wiki (sloshed) image? Next time, try saving it in a non-lossy format, like PNG, yo. ClericofMadness 15:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You are authorized to edit my pasta if you want,but please let the main plot of the story intact,just change what you think it needs to be changed. Ok I did already. I just fixed grammer and sentences. The main plot is still there. Tell me if I changed an imporantant part of the story. Angry Robot 02:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) The story remains the same,thanks for fixing it for me :D Sloshedtrain, that second "pointgame"? that i wrote, i wrote it before i saw your messages. I really hope that the admin doesn't have to ban me.... Ydoc5212 03:27, October 21, 2011 (UTC)ydoc5212 - Thanks for the help man, appreciate it! Rich Russell 04:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I will have to discuss with Cleric about giving you rollback rights. You seem to do a good job keeping this wiki safe but I think your not ready to be an admin but you could work up to it. Bill9929 23:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Discuss? What's to discuss. I applaud his efforts and I shall watch him with careful consideration. Rollback a'granted. ClericofMadness 23:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Cleric. And what is Rollback? No big deal. At least you had the dignity to apologize. Globaluna 02:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh crap a santa robot :0 run for your lives! Manga ninja 14:19, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :P Sloshedtrain 23:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I thank you for your kindness, good sir. I noticed that you fixed all the mistakes I made on my creepypasta. I thank you for this kindness, good sir. *adjusts monocle* AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 05:05, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Glad to help. Sloshedtrain 05:11, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the spot Thanks for the help, I totally missed the captilization of the title. cheers, dude. The Silicon Lemming 19:11, December 4, 2011 (UTC) <<<'(USER WAS BANNED FOR THIS CONSTANT SPAMMING)' ClericofMadness 03:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) What did I do? Sloshedtrain 04:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) WHY AM I BANNED?! Sloshedtrain 04:09, December 6, 2011 (UTC) No, you aren't banned. Manga ninja is for spamming your talk page. Bill9929 (talk) 04:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) My fucking cousin was poking my pc. But i'm blocked. Sloshedtrain 04:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you copy and paste the block log entry plz? It's probably an autoblock. Easy to fix. Bill9929 (talk) 04:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) *03:01, July 6, 2011 Weirdozzy (Talk | contribs) changed block settings for Sloshedtrain (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 2 hours (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (This is a warning ban, don't mark shit for deletion I warned you twice.) *00:08, July 6, 2011 Weirdozzy (Talk | contribs) blocked Sloshedtrain (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 day (account creation disabled) ‎ (This is a warning ban, don't mark shit for deletion I warned you twice.) Its like it reverted back in an old block log. Yes, that is what it shows on the contribs page. Copy and paste what you see when you try to edit a page. That is the most recent block log entry. Bill9929 (talk) 04:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) {C 1* Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by ClericofMadness. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been rece… {C This is what I got. Sloshedtrain 04:22, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I need the whole thing (especially the block ID number) to release the autoblock. You can hide your IP though. Bill9929 (talk) 04:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Proxt time? Sloshedtrain 04:26, December 6, 2011 (UTC) No, like you don't have to include it when you copy and paste it. Bill9929 (talk) 04:28, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You're not banned...unless your cousin spammed with an account on the same IP as you, as is indicated with the autoblock. ClericofMadness 04:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I hope your online, because I just created a page ("Gyorg") and I have no idea how to add it to the Article Listing. Thanks! :) Oh Shi- Sorry I forgot to add it couldnt you give me a reminder instead of insta ban? Also which section do I post it in? It's not a number or a letter991woot119 06:33, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Nope.jpg. Ban enforce the seriousness of the issue and serve as a motivator to act as quickly as possible after uploading a page. It takes no more than a minute to update the Listing now that I spent a day preparing and moving in one swift motion. 0-9 is also #, ergo, symbols and numbers, but I could not make a page with a symbol, so it had to be 0-9. So there. ClericofMadness 07:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) On "Wretched" Sloshedtrain, you commented on my pasta, "Wretched" saying "hmmm again". Would you mind explaining that to me? I do "hmm" when I can't properly comment on a pasta. "Again" ment the last pasta I comment I said "hmm" and besides your pasta was delicious. Sloshedtrain 23:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for clarifying, I was just curious, as I enjoy keeping a well entertained audience and will use my mistakes (shown by feedback) to use as reference when cooking new pastas. Rahwen 23:34, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Does Santa Sloshy need help with the Article Listing? I'm open tomorrow if you really need help. Just send me a link :))))))) Mr.Zalgopasta 01:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do. I'm being overwhemled of the amount of pastas not being linked to article listing. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:LonelyPages&limit=500&offset=0 But this link only updates once everyday. Sloshedtrain 02:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Asking for unbanishment Hello Sloshedtrain, Iwould like to be unbanned from the creepypasta wiki chat, and i sincerley and honostly apologize for stretching the chat, Merry Christmas, sir!TheHorrorPhan 22:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Category:Talk Archives )